Starý příběh
by KateChibi
Summary: V těžké situaci někdy člověk potřebuje pomoc od druhého, aby se úplně nezbláznil...


Paprsky líně prozařovaly veliký les. Dospělý muž s bílými vlasy posedával v samém jeho středu a celý se chvěl. Potlačoval smích.

„Juudaime? Pamatujete si, jak jste tenkrát upadl a zvrhl celý stůl, na kterém bylo i plno talířů horké polévky? Tenkrát jsem se vážně vyděsil, že se vám něco stalo, ale rozhodně to nebyla poslední nehoda toho druhu," řekl tiše, když mu přeci jen trochu smíchu uniklo. Ani nečekal na odezvu, zasněně se zahleděl na tu širokou a modrou oblohu.

„Nádhera… Obloha skutečně přijme každého. Má na to sílu, a vy, Juudaime… vy jste naprosto ukázková obloha," šeptal tiše a usmíval se sám pro sebe. Jeho monolog však nekončil.

„Dokonce i mě, na to naše první setkání nikdy nezapomenu, nikdy… víte, otevřelo mi to oči a já hned věděl, že vás budu navždy následovat. Do té doby mě nikdo nechtěl přijmout, nikdo! Až vy… a to se vším, sice jsem se po několika letech dozvěděl, že jste ze mě měl i trochu strach, ale i tak jste mě přijal jako svého podřízeného… jako kamaráda… jako milence…"

Potom lehce pohladil dřevěnou bednu, co byla před ním a po tvářích se mu začaly řinout slzy jako hrachy. Rychle je otřel.

„Ne, nebudu před vámi bulet jak děcko, Juudaime…" řekl tiše a hlas se mu třásl, jako kdyby se měl každou chvíli zlomit tak, že ho už nikdy nikdo nedá dohromady a neuslyší. Pak bezmocně praštil rukou do země, až ho zabolely všechny klouby. Další várku slz neudržel. Roztřesenou rukou položil květiny na rakev, co byla před ním. Na ní byl znak Vongoly a v ní… ležel Juudaime.

„NIKDY SI TO NEODPUSTÍM!" zařval, bylo mu úplně jedno, kdo ho mohl slyšet. Tentokrát ho už ani vidina toho, že by ho Juudaime viděl brečet, nezastavila a jeho vzlykání začalo být hlasité. Dopadl koleny na zem a opřel si ruku i hlavu o tu schránku, jeho záchytný bod, jediná věc, ke které se teď jeho mysl dovedla upírat. Trvalo nejméně hodinu, než se utišil tak, že nikdo nic neslyšel. Pak už jen prázdně zíral na okraj rakve a jemně po ní přejížděl prstem.

„Miluji vás, Juudaime… neopustím vás…" šeptal jako smyslů zbavený blázen.

Když se k večeru nevracel do základny, jeho kamarádi o něj začali mít strach. Nakonec se ho vyrazil Yamamoto, který měl o svého kamaráda největší strach, hledat. Když ho našel v lese, nedalo mu to a musel ho chvíli pozorovat. Takovou hromádku neštěstí snad ještě nikdy neviděl. Gokudera si pro sebe něco mumlal, občas se zasmál, a jinak pořád hladil rakev.

„Gokudero! Oi! Jdeme domů, je pozdě," houknul na něj Yamamoto.

Tak zlý pohled, který mu Gokudera věnoval, už od něj dlouho neviděl. Už dávno přestal s žárlivostí a už několik let byli docela dobří kamarádi.

Povzdychl si a došel až k němu. Chytil ho pod paží a pokoušel se ho vyzvednout a odtáhnout pryč.

„Nech mě! Pusť, ty idiote! Debile!" začal Hayato nadával a ošíval se, jak jen mohl. Yamamoto měl smutek ve tváři, v takovém stavu ho ještě nikdy neviděl a snad i doufal, že neuvidí…

„Uklidni se, Gokudero! No tak!" pokoušel se ho zkrotit, ale nic se nedělo. Nadávky neustávaly a kdykoliv se mu ho povedlo trochu nadzvednout, tak se jeho kamarád zas nalepil zpátky na rakev. Nakonec se opravdu naštval a vrazil mu ránu pěstí, až Gokudera kousek popoletěl. Zmateně a vyjeveně na něj koukal a pak mu to došlo… Déšť, který přichází s bouří a tiší vyprahlou zemi…

„Jistě… máš pravdu… pomstím ho… a pak… pak se uvidí, budu šířit jeho touhu po nové Vongole, a jeho dobrosrdečnost zůstane navždy tady…" řekl sotva slyšitelně a dotkl se rukou místa, kde je srdce. Podíval se zpátky na rakev, potlačil další nával slz a vyrazil vpřed. Neustále vpřed… nepřestávat… Vzpomínka na Juudaimeho zůstane v jeho srdci, a až naplní své a Juudaimeho cíle, raději zemře.

Avšak… „Juudaime! Dávejte pozor! Ne! Ah! Jste v pořádku?" jevil se mladý chlapec, jeho boss právě rozlil všechnu polévku na stole a docela se opařil.

„T… to je v pořádku, Gokudero-kun, to nic…"

„Jak se vám to stalo? To nevíte, jakou mi to dělá starost? Buďte na sebe opatrnější, prosím," pak ho začal očišťovat.

A to ani jeden netušil, že již ten další den započne jejich velké dobrodružství v budoucnosti, ve kterém… Ale dál to znáte, ne?


End file.
